


Overwatch Trophy wife

by Drarnegas



Category: overwatch
Genre: Big Ass, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, big tits, bimbofication, huge cock, trophy wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Inspired by reddit user bimboemblemmanon´s trophy wife capitation overwatch series, link below and check it out if you like some good hentai captionhttps://www.reddit.com/user/bimboemblemanon/
Relationships: Mei/ Orginal male character, Pharah/ original male character, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Original Male Character(s), Tracer/ Orginal male character, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. First trophy wife

**Author's Note:**

> Just an introduction with some build up and to test this out, smut in the next chapter.

“Well this is a surprise, I don´t get to see the face of the once we target that often.” Sombra said as she walk into the office of Maxwell Reed, CEO and founder of Reed industries. One of the largest company in the world and one of the riches men in the world, worth trillions of dollars. Which made him and his company a perfect target for Talon, not only would get hold of some highly value and classify data, they could also squeeze out a lot of money from mister Reed. Strangely enough the mid-thirties man seem rather calm, as he sat in his fancy chair and seem to fix something on his suit and come his hair a little with is finger. It was not hard for Sombra to notice the several rings with gems on his fingers. She was thinking that maybe she should take one or two for herself.  
“You seem to be very clam mister Reed, is this something you trillionaires are been use to. Every now and then you get an highly dangerous terrorist organization coming in and take you hostage?” She said getting closer, until the desk was the thing that separated them.

“To answer your question, no this is not something that happen to use ultra-rich. I just natural calm when I know I am going to make a deal that I will greatly benefit from..” Maxwell said stroking his short beard a little.

“What deal are you talking about?”

“The deal of you lowering your gone, make your little friends go away and becomes my personal trophy wife.”

Sombra just look at Reed, understandable confuse as to what he was just saying. She found it a little insulting being called trophy wife, she was the greatest hacker in the world and a former leader for a Mexican cartel. The whole gig with Talon as just for a way for her furthering her own goals and not for Talon. “Your next words better be carefully lay out, or else I will shoot you and just say collateral damage.”

Maxwell just kept on sitting their calmly and smiling as he look at Sombra, and ignoring her gun currently pointed at him. “I have an offer for you miss Oliva Colomar, become my personal trophy wife that I can do whatever I want with, and in exchange you will have the freedom and more money then you could ever dream off. Not to mention, your personal information that you have tried to keep hidden won´t leak out if you agree to these terms.” Maxwell said as he turn the computer screen towards Sombra, who watch in shock over the image display that show a whole date base off her. Her real name, date of birth and whatever else she had been doing before joining Talon and gone by the name Sombra. How Reed´s had mange to get hold of information like this was puzzling for Sombra since she had made a damn good job in erasing her past. Before Sombra could do anything else, the screen was turn and Maxwell had gotten up. He was standing over her at 6.3ft compare to her 5,5ft and despite him being unarm, their was this unfeeling aura around him now that Sombra felt.

“Well miss Colomar, are you ready to become miss Reed instead. If you try and hack my computer here or attack me, then all of the information will be automatically send out to evert law enforcement and criminal organization in the world. Their will be no place for you to hid or be safe.” Maxwell said as he smile smugish while holding out his hand. Sombra was conflicted over what she was going to do, Reed´s was not talking empty words since he had mange to come over her old life so for him to saying this would not be completely out of the question. In the end she sigh and shook his hand before making a fake call the made the rest of Talon to retreat while Sombra and Maxwell made their way towards his private island and mansion. Sombra hoping that she would find an opportunity to erase all the date Maxwell had on her and then rob him of everything he own. Nobody would make her a trophy wife, never in her life.

/// Several months later////

Soft steps echo out throughout the mansion as Oliva was making her way towards the outdoor pool. Her improve ass swinging and bouncing with each step as the thin see through swimsuit that her husband had bought as a gift for her as getting absorbed in between her ass cheeks. The fabric was so thin that without even being wet, one could see her breast, who also had gotten an increase size since she became Maxwell´s trophy wife. As she made her way over to the pool, she look back to the first months she had been with him in this mansion, she had been astound over just how big it was, and when that worn of, she got stun over just how much money her husband had. And true to his word, he gave her anything that she could want. A rare car, he got it, the sate of the art computing, he bought the company and made gave it to her to do whatever she wanted with it. An operation that would remove her techno spine, easy. And he was a good husband in more then just buying her gift. He took care for her, show interest in her, made her feel special and loved her, actual love. Especially when it came to sex, Maxwell was rather gifted with an 10 inch long cock and a stamina that would put even horses to shame. More then once had they broken their bed as he hammer into Oliva´s ass and pussy for hours on end, making her cum more so then ever in her life and being cover and filled up with thick cum. Honestly the sex was worth more then anything else Oliva thought, the mansion, the money all of that was just an extra bonus. And so in order to get some more sex, she started to dress up in more riskey outfits, and get some plastic surgery that made her ass and tits bigger. And when that was not enough, she simply just started to wonder around the mansion naked, as to tease her husband until he just fuck her in the hallway, for any servant to see them. As she arrived at the pool and dip her toe in the water she felt a pair of strong arms grab her shoulders, before slowly massaging them and going down her back and arms.

“Hola Papi.” Oliva said, putting on a sexy tone and letting her accent roll of the Papi part as she turn her head over her shoulders.

“Hello dear, I see you finally decided to try the swimsuit, you like it."

“I love it Papi, I love anything you buy me. Of course, its very weak if somebody where to grab hold of it and ripe it apart.” Oliva said as she moved her hand over Maxwell´s bulge, feeling that huge cock throb as it got harder. “Why don´t you get out of that suit and join your whorish wife for a swim.”

“Mm, it has to be a quick swim then, got some business friends coming over to night. So I got to make sure things are all lay out, and you need to get into a good dress.”  
“Hihi going to show of your personal fuck toy and eye candy to those old geezers. Hehe, I would be lying if I say that I did´t get a little turn on from seeing the looks they give me. They all want me, but only you can touch me and use me, and they know it. But you know what would be even better.”

“Mm do tell me.”

“If you had a second or several wifes.” Oliva said before she lean in for a passionate kiss, as she fish out her husband´s cock and started to jerk him right their and now while he grope her fat ass and tits.


	2. Punishing Oliva

Oliva smile as she swung her fat ass with each step as she took, it was impossible for her ass to not do it with all the expansion that she had gotten to it these last few months. She gave any on looker the same smile that she always gave the guests to her husband´s parties or business parties, the smile that nobody of them could touch her, the smile of her being own by the owner of the mansion and easily the richest man in the room, her husband. Speaking of which, Oliva could see that Maxwell where currently talking with some older men, most likely about some deal they all would make by the end of the parties. Something she found otter boring, but their was something that she always found a slight enjoyment in, and that was to watch their faces as she cling to her husband´s arm and let him do whatever he wanted with her. So with that, she moved over, drawing more eyes as she walk through the whole room until she ended up next to Maxwell and wrap her arms around his left. Feeling his finger dance over her back and down towards her ass, gently tapping it or groping it. Oliva felt herself getting wet and was rubbing her legs without hesitation. Not bothering by how much of a whore she look doing this in front of all these elite of the world. For her this was such a turn on and it also meant that she was going to be punish by her hubby later tonight, how much would determined if she could walk tomorrow or not.

As the party was coming to an end, Oliva did´t bother to wait until the last guest had left, before she started to lose the dress she had worn that evening and thus both the staff and the last guest could see her in all her naked glory as she walk towards the bedroom, a clear line of pussy juice dripping down her legs and was left as a trail by her.   
A few moments after Oliva had gotten into the bedroom and lay down on her stomach on the king size bed, she smiled as her husband walk in. Already in the middle of removing his suit and belt.  
“Hola Papi, you going to punish me.” Oliva said giggling as she turn herself over onto her bed, her head hanging over the edge and her mouth open, giving Maxwell a prime opportunity for some throat swabbing.

“Oh I will, I don´t mind it when your acting like a little whore when I am in the talk, that´s expected. But undressing yourself before the guests has left, that´s not something I can let slip by.” He said as he removed his belt and unzip his pants and fish out his 10 inch cock which was rapidly growing to full mast. He tap the underside of his cockhead against Oliva´s mouth, getting some sloppy kisses, before he ram it down Olivia´s throat and watch her body spasm and kick as she grip the sheet as her throat was bulge out and her vison was getting cover by a big pair of balls. Despite deepthroating her husband on a nearly daily basic, Oliva was not use to his length and girth, and she did not want to get use to, cause it was situation likes these that gave her some of her biggest orgasm. Maxwell reach over and shoved 3 fingers into her wet cunt and finger her hard as he was face fucking her and it did not take long before Oliva was cumming over the bed, her body tighten up including her throat which made Maxwell moan a little as he stop balls deep into Oliva´s mouth, for a few second before he started to face fuck her again, all while fingering her pussy and every now and then reaching to her tits and smacking them. Oliva by this time had gone limb as she was riding out her orgasm and letting her husband use her like the cheap trophy wife fuck toy she was and she loved it. Her pearl choker snap as Maxwell once again hilted balls deep into her throat and came, pumping a thick gallon worth of cum straight into Oliva´s stomach as she was breathing in her husband´s sweaty musky balls and her eyes roll up her skull. As Maxwell pull out he watch onto Oliva´s truly fuck face, and he saw a woman smiling as her brain was fried and cum leaking out from her open mouth. However Maxwell was not done as he grab her and turn her over and change it so that her ass and legs where hanging out from the edge. Maxwell quickly finish himself undressing and then gave Oliva´s ass a few spank, making her give cumdrunken moan before he spread her fat ass cheeks open and spit onto her asshole. He then grab his cock and press it against Oliva´s ass before entering it and started to pound her hard and with great speed.

“Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhh FUCK ME PAPI FUCK YOUR WHORISH WIFE.” Oliva scream out in pleasure as her ass was getting pounded, before she felt two strong hands wrap around her throat and choke her again. This made her body tighten up once again, which once more gave Maxwell cock extra pleasure as he never stop fucking her. His pelvis slamming into her fat ass cheeks and made them jiggle and wiggle with each thrust. If it was not for the extra cushing that Oliva had gotten over the months, then her ass would have been ruin long ago.  
“H…harder Papi.” Oliva grunted out as foam was leaving her mouth as she was nearing unconsciousness as Maxwell tighten his grip on her throat and double his effort into his fucking. This brutal anal fucking lasted for at least another 30 mins before Maxwell stop, by this point Oliva had cum several times and had gone limb from losing her consciousness, so he toss her onto the bed and let her sleep as her ass was leaking cum from having being left gaping. Maxwell himself was getting ready to join her in bed, when he got a phone call.  
“Sir we got Windowmaker, she was spotted outside on a hill overlooking the mansion just as you said.”  
“That´s good captain, bring her into the cell, naked and unharmed, keep an good eye on her for the night. I got some plans for her.” Maxwell said ending the call before heading to bed.


End file.
